The Paper Angels
by dippytrippy122
Summary: What would happen if Konan was the same age as Naruto? And on top of that, what if they had first met each other when they were still only children? After ending up with nowhere else to go, she decides to stay with Naruto at his house, greatly changing not only his life, but everyone else's lives in the village... Forever. (Crack-fic and AU so don't rage please xD) NarXKon
1. The Paper-Thin Escape

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, because if I did, then Konan would not have died :3

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 – The Paper-Thin Escape<strong>

"I have to keep running… I can't let them catch me; not after all that's happened."

The sound of footsteps echoing in the rain, sounded from all around the wide-open clearing, as the form of a young girl came into view.

By all descriptions, she was an incredibly pretty girl, especially given her young age of what could not be more than 10.

The shoulder-length blue hair, and faded origami flower on top of her head were instantly recognizable ways to identify her, on top of the tattered rags that appeared to be the only clothes that she actually owned.

Yep, she was certainly an interesting case to be found around the outskirts of Konoha, of all places.

"I have to keep running… I have to keep running…"

The mantra was repeated over and over again, as she kept up her never-ending pace, away from her unseen pursuers.

Shaking her head free from any signs of fatigue that she may have started feeling at this point, the small girl with a bizarre fashion sense kept running, not once deterred by anything the two behind her were trying.

The tell-tale sound of ninja wire being shot quickly caused her to leap away from the incoming attack with a jump that no normal civilian could ever dream of pulling off.

Gnashing her teeth in agitation at the persistence of the two chasing her, she quickly sped off, fully aware that they were following her stride for stride.

"I have to keep running… I have to keep run-"

Her outer monologue was suddenly cut short with the inclusion of a surprise kunai cutting through the sleeve of her shirt and leaving a slight gash in her arm.

Biting her lip in an attempt to hide her obvious pain, she sprinted ahead even faster than before, her breath coming up in short pants.

"No… I can't give up here… I just can't-"

Once again she was interrupted by another damn kunai, and this time, it found its way right into her right thigh, where it promptly stayed; buried a few centimetres deep.

Ouch.

"AHHHHHH!"

Screaming in pain, the poor blue-haired girl tumbled to the ground; crashing into a nearby tree as she did so.

Looking down at the injury she had just received she forced herself not to show any weakness to the enemy. Without as much as a sound, she pulled the knife directly out of her leg, covering the now open sore with her free hand as she did so.

She then began cauterizing the wound as best she could, considering that her only options for doing so, were either; by summoning a bunch of paper and attempting to make a gauze out of it, or shoving the kunai back in again to fill it.

Yeah, the paper sounded more inviting.

Sadly however, whilst she had managed to stop the bleeding, there was no way for her to ease the pain that her leg still felt, nor an effective long-term solution of treatment.

Looking up from where she sat hunched against a tree, she couldn't help but gulp as the two men that had been chasing her up until this point, were finally on top of her.

She lowered her head in shame, and bit her lip to stop the tears that she could feel, were so very close to running down her face.

'_I'm sorry Mom… I was so close… But I just couldn't make it… I-'_

A sudden crash quickly broke her free from her thoughts.

Looking up at what had caused such a loud sound, she was surprised to see that it was a boy who couldn't be any older than she was. In fact, by appearances alone, he seemed to be slightly younger than her.

He had bright blonde hair, hideously (in her opinion) orange clothing, and he appeared almost unhealthily thin. In fact, he looked positively malnourished; a fact which caused her to frown to herself slightly, as it reminded her of her own body's state due to her 'homeless' situation.

Turning back to the battle at hand, she watched in awe as the mysterious boy stared down the two enemy ninja, with a determined scowl set onto his face and fear not present anywhere.

The two unnamed ninja looked at each other before shrugging and diving at the boy, who promptly surprised everyone present by jumping out of the way with speeds that were impressive even to Chunin-level ninja that were currently attacking him.

The blue-haired girl continued staring with her mouth slightly wide as she saw this boy completely overwhelm these two ninja of much higher calibre than him, using nothing but speed and perseverance alone.

'_It seems pretty obvious to me, that he does not know any offensive attacks or jutsu's, otherwise he would have used them by now, but even still…'_

Her thoughts trailed off as she watched him nearly effortlessly tire out his opposition, using little more than a tactic obviously used to provoke, rather than win a fight.

Despite the fact that it doesn't look like he knew what else he could really do, exactly.

Using the tree as support, she pushed herself up onto her feet; panting from the exertion that such an action caused.

"So what's your name, anyway?"

"Huh?"

She looked up, startled, as she saw the same boy from before stand between her and the two that had been chasing her, as if he had almost made it his life goal to protect her.

Cocking her head to the side, she pondered the question that was asked of her, before finally answering.

"Konan… Just, Konan."

The height-challenged boy in question turned to look at her after she spoke, an expression on his face that easily gave away that he was searching her face for something.

A few seconds later, he suddenly grinned widely, emphasizing his larger than normal canines, and his strange-looking whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Well Konan, it's nice to meet ya! I'm Naruto Uzumaki... of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

He smirked as he put his hand into what appeared to just be a generic hand symbol, however, it was obvious that she wasn't the only one who was bracing herself for what was coming next; watching in amusement as the other two ninjas were doing the same.

"It's my dream to become Hokage one day and be accepted by everyone in the village…"

His grin suddenly turned into a devious smirk as he finished speaking.

"And if helping a cute girl escape from two evil ninja's isn't hero material, then I don't know what is."

Konan's face suddenly erupted into a bright red blush as what the boy actually said, finally managed to get through to her.

However, whatever blush she may have had, quickly died when Naruto's 'Penultimate Technique' was finally revealed.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

All of a sudden the entirety of Naruto's physique, instantaneously changed into that of a busty blonde female, with the smallest amount of smoke covering the important parts of her body.

As the boy-turned-girl leaned forward and winked at the two still-unnamed ninjas, Naruto, and even to a certain extent, Konan, watched in unbridled amusement as they were sent flying courtesy of their own nose's betraying them, and sending out copious amounts of blood in an attempt to… Show that they were perverts, I guess?

…I don't even know... Anime is just weird.

The clearing fell silent as the two children looked at each other in curiosity.

An awkward silence fell over them, which Naruto being Naruto would not have, and so with a clearing of his throat, he continued speaking.

"Well, uh… You're welcome, I guess…?"

Konan just continued staring at the blonde haired enigma for a few seconds longer, before she slowly nodded; giving a small smile of her own in gratitude.

"Yes… Thank you very much, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto just sighed at the, in his opinion, 'too formal' way of speaking before shaking his head and grinning.

"So uh, I don't want to force you to tell me anything you don't want to or whatever... but why were those guys chasing you anyway? I mean, you're lucky that I heard your scream when I did, or else..."

He let the sentence hang in the air, as his new acquaintance eyed him up cautiously, before sighing and hanging her head in recognition.

"Well… I can't tell you everything right now… But, since you don't look like someone who would leave me alone unless I tell you at least something, I will say: that I have been chased for a very long time… for quite a few reasons… from a bunch of different people."

Naruto just cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion, before speaking.

"Mahhh… You didn't end up telling me anything at all! That's not fair."

Konan couldn't help a small giggle at the pout that now adorned Naruto's face, before nodding in agreement to his statement, not at all trying to hide it.

Another uncomfortable silence fell over the two, as they began contemplating what they should say next.

Naruto, of course, was the one to break said silence.

"So umm… What are you going to do now, Konan-chan, er, I mean, Konan-san?"

Deciding not to comment on his slip-up, or recovery for that matter, she looked at him for a few seconds, before shrugging.

"Well, to be honest... I'm not actually sure..."

She paused for a second before putting a finger on her chin.

"In terms of why I'm here, though... I was just told to escape to the 'Hidden Leaf Village', which I almost made it to myself, had it not been for that stupid Kunai. However…"

She trailed off and began staring into space, as if stupefied, before sighing once again.

"However… that's it."

Naruto looked at her funny.

"That's it? What's it?"

Konan sighed in an exasperated fashion, before she decided to explain herself a bit slower to her new companion, who did not appear to be the sharpest kunai in the set.

"I mean, that I was only told to get to Konoha… I wasn't told about what to do once I got there, other than to stay there, for an amount of time… That was not pre-determined either, but I _can_ assume that it was meant to be for quite a while."

Realizing just how little information she actually had about what she needed to get done, she blushed slightly before speaking, at a noticeably lower pitch than before.

"And well… I don't actually have anywhere that I can stay, because I have next to no money with me, so..."

She trailed off, more embarrassed than she felt that she had to be.

Turning away from the boy, she attempted to get her blush under control and, as such, almost missed what he had to say next.

"Well, do you maybe… Want to stay with me?"

"Eh?"

Looking back at the slightly younger boy, she couldn't help the hopeful expression that spread across her face.

"What… What did you just say?"

Naruto gulped at the question, before turning away and blushing, himself.

He then began to speak a mile a minute, using more syllables in the next three seconds, than he ever had at one time in his life.

"Well… I mean if you don't mind that it's a bit run-down and dirty, then I'd be happy to have you live with me…"

Turning around and seeing the blank expression on her face, quickly caused Naruto to assume the worst, and so he began waving his hands in front of his face, as if in defense.

"Wa-wait, I'm sorry… please don't get upset-"

"I'd be eternally grateful to be able to stay at your place with you… At least for a while, that is."

"… Eh?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to become confused at what was told to him.

She _wasn't _going to hit him for suggesting something like that?

How… Strange.

"I said that I would like to take you up on your offer, if that is truly ok with you, Uzumaki-san?"

The shit-eating grin that split Naruto's face couldn't possibly get any wider, as he suddenly leapt towards her, grabbing her in a tight hug, in the process.

"Yatta! Of course you can! Just follow me, and we'll be at my house in no time, Dattebayo!"

Looking down at the hand that Naruto had firmly clasped in his, she couldn't help the blush that tinged her cheeks, or the soft smile that she got as she watched him talk animatedly about his life, and the village in general.

'_Naruto Uzumaki… to describe him in only one word… It seems almost impossible really…'_

The young blue-haired girl almost couldn't believe that she was letting another person drag her somewhere… Let alone, someone that she barely knew at all.

However, the moment that she looked at his face, and saw the expression that he had on it, she knew exactly _why _it was that she trusted him so easily.

'_But I guess if I _had _to describe him in one word… From what I've seen so far, I don't think that any other word fits better than…'_

She smiled.

'… _Unpredictable.'_

* * *

><p>AN: Heyyy guys X3 :D… So… this idea has literally been in my head for years, and I just never gotten around to writing it… until right now xD – I wrote this whole thing in about an hour and a half: from one AM to two thirty AM, and so yeah… XD

There are probably a bunch of spelling and grammar mistakes that my sleep-deprived mind has completely missed out on, so yeah, please feel free to let me know of any, as I'm sure that there are many xD.

Anyways… I hope that you guys enjoyed this first chapter, and if you did, please favourite and follow this story :), but most importantly, please review, about what you liked/disliked and all that :3.

I won't keep writing if I don't get enough reviews, as that means that you guys don't like it, so what's the point right? X3 So yeah… :') (I'll also try to respond to every review that is given out, each chapter, so make sure you guys keep that in mind :))

Either way, thank you all so much for reading! :D and I'll catch you all later :3

- Dippytrippy122


	2. To Live With a Fox

**Disclaimer:** I did not happen to get the rights to Naruto in the past week since I updated :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 – To Live With a Fox<strong>

"And then I painted the Hokage monument bright green and blue! Oh, and then I managed to evade about 10 Jounin by just running through the streets enough! It really is an amazing Jutsu isn't it? Anyway…"

Konan was seriously starting to reconsider her decision about going along with the blonde ninja. It hadn't even been five minutes, and he was already pushing her to the limits of her patience by telling her stories that seemed both abnormal and highly improbable.

'_I mean really, knocking out half of the Anbu squad along with the freaking Hokage with that stupid move from before? Who the hell was supposed to believe something like that?'_

Oh, if only she knew.

"…Konan-chan? Are you ok?"

The blue-haired girl blinked suddenly at the question, and turned towards the boy who asked them.

"Ah… yeah, I'm ok. Why? Did something happen?"

Naruto cocked his head to the side slightly before pointing off to the right of him.

"Yeah, we're here."

That got her attention.

Turning her head towards the direction that her blonde companion had pointed towards, put her face to face with a shabby looking door that looked like it lead to a fairly small apartment suite.

She analysed her surroundings more carefully, which she idly noticed, she had not been doing the entire time that Naruto had been dragging her along.

'_It doesn't look too well-kept, but, on the other hand, it doesn't exactly look awful either… I've certainly seen a hell of a lot worse.'_

As Naruto unlocked the door and walked inside, leaving her to do the same, one final thought flew through her mind as she furrowed her brows in thought.

'_How did he manage to make me of all people unaware of my surroundings…? In fact, judging from the path that we took, I'm pretty sure that we could have made it here much faster than how we did otherwise… Did he plan this? Why…-?'_

"KONAN-CHANNN! COME ON IN, I WANT TO SHOW YOU AROUND!"

Removing her hands from her ears after assessing that the boy was no longer continuing his 'noble' attempt to permanently damage her hearing, she sighed.

'_Well I guess that there is no use in worrying about this… it's probably nothing.'_

As she walked into the house, she couldn't help the uneasy feeling that filled her stomach, like there was some important piece of information that was being kept from her.

And she _hated _it when things were kept from her.

* * *

><p>The tour had been short but sweet.<p>

The house was obviously a fixer-upper and was literally being held together with nothing more than plaster and dry-wood. However, be that as it may, it gave a quaint little homey feel that Konan could appreciate.

After giving her the run-down of his house, Naruto had begun adamantly offering her some spoiled milk and old ramen which she politely declined.

She noticed absentmindedly, that he had seemed incredibly on-edge for the entire while that they had been there, almost as if he was expecting someone to come and burn down his house, all the while proclaiming that he was a demon or something absurd like that.

Yeah, right.

* * *

><p>Konan sat down on the foot of Naruto's bed, with a deep contemplative look upon her face.<p>

Lying back so that her head rested squarely on one of the few pillows that lined the top of the frame, she sighed deeply.

'_Well, I spent a total two and a half hours talking to the blonde enigma in question, and I am proud to say that I have learned…'_

She paused her thought process in order to suddenly scream out loud in aggravation.

"ABSOLUTELY NOTHING."

Seriously, it was almost otherworldly how good Naruto seemed to be at dodging the subject of well, anything that she asked him.

For someone who seemed incredibly open, he was surprisingly tight-lipped about not only his past, but any information in regards to himself that wasn't related to his love for ramen.

Rubbing her temples in annoyance, she looked outside the window into the pitch-black night sky outside.

"Well… Obviously, I won't get my answers tonight."

Sighing to herself, she laid back down on the bed that Naruto had given up in place of his broken couch.

"I guess that I should just take him up on his hospitality and get some sleep while I can."

Yawning to herself, she quickly found herself in the sweet embrace of sleep; the day's events finally catching up to her.

* * *

><p>Just outside the room, Naruto sighed in relief as he walked away from her door, having confirmed her sleeping state.<p>

Walking over to the calendar hung on his fridge, he crossed off the date of the day that he had just finished living through.

He smiled to himself proudly.

'_Not only did I manage to escape the village and its mobs all day, but I met a new friend who seems really cool as well.'_

He grinned happily as he passed by the Calendar with a new date ticked off, he sighed happily as he lay on his couch, preparing himself for sleep.

'_I couldn't have asked for a better Birthday.'_

The date read: 'October 10th'…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hey guys X3 sorry for the slightly late update as well as the truncated length of this chapter, but I wanted to finally get something out for you guys, and better late than never so yeah XD. Hope you guys enjoy! :D If you have any comments or questions, feel free to leave a review and I shall respond in:

**Reviewer Responses:**

Koko-Yarou: Thanks for the suggestions dude! :D The Shadow Clones part was a bit of a slip-up xD so I remedied that :3, I explained the outskirts I believe somewhat in this chapter, and it will be brought up again later, and finally… I never said that he wasn't stupid or whatever XD. There was literally nothing to indicate at all that he was at all different than his canon counterpart xD. I also, just for you, added in some malnourished parts because I know that the fanfic website is obsessed over that part for whatever reason so yeah xD :D.

Badijose: Thank you very much! :D

Kit: I have X3

FallenMaelstorm18: Thank you! :D Yeah I think it's a great pairing too x3, and well, she obviously won't have the same canon reasons, but yeah all shall be revealed later :33 :D

Anyways guys, please review as it'll keep me updating faster and longer and yeah, see ya :D

- Dippytrippy122


	3. To Meet a Fire's Shadow

**Disclaimer: **Nope. Still don't own Naruto sadly :')

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – To Meet a Fire's Shadow<strong>

"KONAN-CHAN OHAYOOOO!"

'_I swear that I am going to end up murdering this annoyance sometime soon.'_

Sighing from her place on Naruto's bed, she forced herself up and wiped her blurry eyes free from any remaining residue that had accumulated while she was sleeping.

Yawning and stretching in a mundane manner, as was per routine, she got up from the bed and stumbled her way out of the bedroom.

Walking into the kitchen where a grinning Naruto awaited her, she levelled him with a glare which quickly evaporated as quickly as it came.

"Konan-chan ohayo!"

She just sighed even deeper at that. "You already said that Naruto-san…"

Seeing him pout however quickly caused her to change her tune. "But… Good morning to you too."

He grinned at her contently.

Konan had learned two things the past day and a half since she found herself living with the blonde enigma:

1. If you do not respond to his greeting the first time he says them, he will just keep repeating it until you do. In other words: respond to him the first time.

2. He will not respond to you unless you use his first name, no matter the occasion. In fact, it was so bad that she was almost surprised that he had even talked to her the day that they had met, when she referred to him as 'Uzumaki-san'. It was obvious that he still did not like the fact that the 'san' honorific was attached to his name but she was adamant in keeping it there and she was not prepared to budge on that matter. Still, that did not stop him from changing his honorific for her to 'chan', much to her disapproval on the matter.

"Ne Konan-chan, are you ok over there?"

"AH!"

She jumped at his sudden appearance before calming herself down.

Oh yeah, she forgot one other thing:

3. He always seemed to be able to sneak up on her… always. And if she was being honest, she would admit that it scared her, as she knew that it wasn't a very easy thing for someone to actually do.

Turning an annoyed glance his way, Konan spoke up again. "I told you to stop doing that Naruto-san…"

He just shook his head defiantly. "Nope! Not until you drop the 'san' part to my name!"

'_Well…' _She looked at him expressionlessly _'He's persistent; I'll give him that at least.'_

Sitting down at the table, she looked at the food he had sitting there and decided to pass on it. Expired milk was never a good thing for a ninja to drink, _especially _not an agitated one.

She instead, decided to ask him something she had been curious about since waking up.

"So Naruto-san… why exactly did you wake me up so early anyway?"

The blonde-haired ninja grinned cheekily before answering. "Well, since I have to go to class in about an hour or so, I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to attend with me." He pouted. "Even though it's supposed to be important lessons on how to become a true ninja, it's just so boring to me."

Konan couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her mouth at his explanation. Putting a finger to her chin in thought, she answered. "Well, I suppose if it's the ninja academy then it couldn't hurt for me to attend as well…"

She looked up at Naruto's expectant face and couldn't help the smile that spread across hers. "Yes Naruto-san, I'll go with you-" "YES! THANK YOU!"

He grinned and grabbed her unwilling hand.

"Let's head over to Jii-chan's place and tell him about you!"

She looked at him in confusion.

'_Jii-chan…?'_

* * *

><p>'<em>You've gotta be shittin' me.'<em>

Konan looked up at the intimidating figure of the Third Hokage, the man known as the God of Shinobi by most, and 'Jii-chan' by her eccentric roommate.

Naruto and his apparent grandfather figure were busy discussing the realities of her living with him and the fact that she was to be accepted into the Ninja Academy.

Needless to say, she was wishing that she could be anywhere else but there.

'_THIS is the 'Jii-chan' he was talking about? There is no way that he is going to accept me this easily; I could be some enemy ninja or something-'_

"Alright Naruto, she checks out."

If she wasn't sure that it would appear incredibly rude, Konan would have face-palmed at this turn of events. Hard.

'_Is everyone in this ninja really this goddamn eccentric?' _

Seriously, how was she accepted so easily? It seems almost unnatural-

"Are you wondering why I decided to let you join the ranks of our students, so easily?"

If she was surprised by his ability to read her body language, she didn't show it. Instead, she merely nodded causing him to laugh good-naturedly.

"Well it's quite simple really. Naruto vouched for you, and quite strongly too, might I add."

Konan could no longer hide her shocked expression, and so she spoke up. "With all due respect, Hokage-sama…?"

He smiled at her and motioned for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, she did just that. "With all due respect, why does Naruto-san vouching for me instantly make me a good person in your eyes?"

The Sandaime Hokage looked at her for a good few seconds before sighing deeply and taking a long drag on his pipe.

"The reason that I trust Naruto-kun's judgement so much is because with the life that he has already had to lead this far in his life, simply put he has become an incredible judge of character."

He smiled. "And he told me that you have not only been incredibly kind to him, but a great roommate too." He winked at her before concluding his speech. "So congratulations Konan-chan, you are officially a new student at Konoha's Ninja Academy!"

"YATTA! Alright Konan-chan, follow me to the school!"

And with that Naruto bolted out of the room leaving a disgruntled girl and laughing Hokage in his wake.

Sighing at his behaviour, Konan turned and bowed to the Hokage.

"Thank you for taking me in so easily, Hokage-sama. I promise you that you won't regret it."

He smiled at her. "I know I won't… but Konan-chan, do you think that you could do me a little favour?"

She looked up at him confusedly, before nodding slowly. He took one more drag on his pipe before continuing on.

"You may not think that you are, but you are possibly one of the most important people to Naruto-kun at this point." He paused to exhale some smoke before continuing. "And I can tell that you will both need each other in the future, so consider this a favour from an old man: watch over for him when I am unable to."

She looked at him in surprise before smiling slightly.

Nodding to the aged Hokage, she began to leave the office and head towards the vague direction that she saw Naruto headed in.

'_So we'll need each other in the future will we…?'_

She didn't know for sure if that was actually true or not, but…

'_Heh, it's funny. In the past I would have said that such an idea was preposterous but…'_

She smiled a bit._ 'If it's you Naruto-san, then I suppose anything is possible…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Heyyy guys another chappie here for you! :D Tbh, this was probably the chapter that I'm the most proud of, so I hope that you all enjoy it too! :3

Anyways though, this was the last story on my list of updating around 10 of my fanfics so I'm gonna cut this short since I'm dead tired XD. Just please review – it really keeps me going and it'll help to make sure that I can update at least somewhat regularly :33 :D

However… :D **Reviewer Responses:**

Guest: Thank youuu! I have, as you can see ;D :D

Koko-Yaro: Yep that was the reason :33 (one of the few times that I actually had an idea in my head before I started writing it XD), and ah :D well true, it'll probably come into play sometime in the future so yeah :3 thanks for the ideas tho – I hope you liked this chapter! :D :)

FallenMaelstrom18: Thanks dude! :D I'm glad that you enjoyed it, and hopefully you liked this chapter too :3. And thanks XD yep I tried to make it realistic but idk how well I did… oh well ;D. And don't worry about rambling reviews, I actually prefer 'em :D :33 gives me more to read and respond to ;) so yeah :D :33

Anyways guys, I ain't got any more to say, so I shall see you all next time! :D

- Dippytrippy122


End file.
